Traditional DC/DC power converters, or switches, use multiple discrete power field effect transistors (FETs) and gate drivers. This layout has limitations in how quickly the power FET can be switched on and off, due to inherent inductances and capacitances in the circuit. Errors can also result in the power FET turning on when it should remain off, which can further reduce the power conversion efficiency. In other known designs, the gate driver and power FET are located on the same die to reduce the inductance. However, a significant series inductance still remains, which affects performance of the converter.